who let the dogs in??
by Dairy Farmer
Summary: cait n yuffie goin on a quest for answers... sorry to much ice cream plz r
1. The Baby is scaring me...

The most incredibly stupid fic of all time !!!!!!

Cait sith & Yuffie are sitting down listening to the radio The radio was playing that cool who let the dogs out Song. Then an question popped into Caits head. "hey Yuf." "Yeah what is it?" "About this song…" "Yeah it is cool who let the dogs ou…" "can you stop interrupting me for once!!!!" Cait exclaimed angrily 

"sorry…" Yuffie mumbled "Any way I have just 2 questions" "what are they?" asked the thief "well" Cait started "who let the dogs in and where did they come from anyway?" "Yeah that's a good question!" said Yuffie who just hopped off poor cloud who was sitting around babbling quietly due to mako poisoning after affects "I think we should go on a bloody good quest to find out where the dogs came from!" Cait said proudly "yeah 1 question Cait. Bloody???" "I thought it would add a nice British touch" "Uh huh" said Yuffie taking one step back "gah! Anyway lets see if we can borrow the highwind from Cid

The end of part 1

Please don't hurt me this is my first fic… part 2 Cid swears coming up soon


	2. Electeric Mayo Mambo

CID SWEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cait and Yuffie where walking out to buy some ice cream "hey ain't we supposed ta get the highwind???"

Asked a confused who happened to be talking in a hillbilly accent (hey how else was I supposed to say how he was talking?) Cait "first British and now a hillbilly WHAT IS WITH YOUR STUPID ACCENTS!?!" Screamed an severely agitated Yuffie "I just wanted to ask aren't we supposed to be going to rocket town" questioned Cait "oh… yeah we were… oops!…" said yuffie a slight blush appearing in her cheeks (I mean the ones on her face for all you perverts out there) "we better get going" said cait "hey aint cha gonna pay fer thems there ice creams?" "Hell no" grumbled Yuffie apparently agitated from the fact that she was going to steal the venders wallet

****

BIG LONG BORING WALK SCENE TO ROCKET TOWN

"Wow that was…" "quick…" finished Yuffie they walked over to the area behind Cids house to find _________ (interject your own word here) "WOW! that's a big ________" "biggest @%##^ ________ around caity" "CID!!!" shouted Cait & Yuffie at the same time "we need to borrow the highwind" said cait bluntly "OOH sh!t you see that _________ there…" Cid asked they both nodded "umm err ahh well that @$$%& you see there is the highwind he he" Cid said his eyes now darting around "AHH @#$$%^&(@%$&$$^(*%#+&^* we'll never find out who let the ^+=\=\(*%@ dogs out DAMMIT" "wow Yuf you pulled a cid…" said the cat staring WIDE eyed at the materia thief "your catching on nicely and yes I have a way for you to get the plane back first ya gotta ^%^&#$%& then %$#$@!^…"

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE HIGHWIND TAKES OFF (and crashes) AGAIN


	3. I Canno think of a humourous chapter nam...

YUFFIE FINDS A ~!^^*_((&_*#Æ

A.K.A THE HIGHWIND TAKES OFF (and crashes) AGAIN

"A !^(($_)*++)! how are we gonna find a ^(($_)*++)!!?!" shouted Cait rearing up on his legs to his full size… 2 feet… "Shaddup I'm watching teletubbies" shushed Yuffie her eyes fixed to the TV "there are other fics that are probably a lot better than this one" the cat mumbled (Authors note. SHUT UP CAIT!!!) "what did you say Cait??" "umm… nothing yuf and all hail the Author heh heh" "what are you talking about?" "nothing…" (Authors note. Damn right!) then a booming voice sounded… ***duck quacking sounds come*** I said!!… A deep booming voice sounded… HAL!!! "oh yeah sorry…I DOTH HAVETH HEARD OF THOUS QUEST YOU CAN FIND A ^(($_)*++)! IN THE REGIONS OF GALABADIA IN THE ALTERNATE LAND OF FF8IUSE LOOK-ETH FOR A SQUALL LEONHART HE WILL SHOW YOU THE SACRED LAND OF THE FATGAYGUYWITHONLYONENOSTRELANDAFLOCKOFSEAGULLSHAIRCUT THERE YOU WILL FIND WHAT YOU SEEK…" "ff8?? Fatgayguy? What kind of insane land is it???" "I dunno but it'll have to wait till next chapter." Cait said proudly "huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CAIT IN FF8 LAND…


End file.
